Save Me From the Darkness
by Yami-angel
Summary: My version of how Yu-Gi-Oh actually happens! It's yaoi, yuri, heterosexual, and bisexual relationships. Complete!
1. Light Calls to the Darkness

Save Me From the Darkness.  
*************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: Ok first off I have a hikari and a yami. I am hikari_angel and my yami is yami_angel. Yami_angel will be doing all of the dirty work.  
Yami_angel: anyone who flames my hikari dies. Also we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But don't tell my hikari that. But if you sue I will banish you to the Shadow Realm myself.  
Hikari_angel: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Whaa…  
Yami_angel: Who told her?  
*************************************************************************************  
Chapter 1: Light Calls to the Darkness   
*************************************************************************************  
(First I have a saying that will become very important later on.)  
Light calls to the Darkness and Darkness again calls to the Light. One can not exist without the other for there would be no good, no evil, no human.  
*************************************************************************************  
Yugi Mouto was only 10 years old when his father started to beat him. He never understood why though. He thought maybe it was because of his mother going to Egypt and no returning yet. Worse yet he started to get beat when he was 7 years old at school. He thought that maybe they beat him because he was so small. Any way his mother had always told him that before he put the last piece of a puzzle together he should make a wish on that piece of the puzzle. He had made many wishes since then. They were all the same wish over and over again. He always wished a two part wish.  
'I wish that I had someone to protect me. Also I wish I was loved deeply by someone because I'm so lonely.' He never thought he'd get his wish. In fact he didn't and wouldn't until much later. Then when he was 13 years old his grandpa got a restraining order against his father for him and he went to live with his grandpa.  
*************************************************************************************  
3 years Later…  
*************************************************************************************  
"Yugi? Your mother sent you something from Egypt." said his grandpa with a smile. He knew exactly what this gift was and what it would do. He also knew his grandson was more important then he thought. He looked up as Yugi skidded to a halt in front of him. 'My how my little Yugi has grown! But he still acts like a child. The puzzle will change that.' the old man thought with a smirk.  
" What is it? What is it? What is it!!!" yelled Yugi like a child on Christmas morning.  
" Hold on. Here open it Yugi." said his grandpa with a twinkle in his eyes. He knew his grandson loved puzzles. He would love this one even more. Literally. When Yugi opened the package he just gaped. Inside was a beautiful gold box with the eye of Ra on it. Inside the box there was a beautiful golden puzzle. He felt drawn to it somehow. The letter his mother sent him was simple yet sincere. It read:  
Dear Yugi,  
Inside is the Sennien Puzzle. There are seven other items. But I felt this item belonged to you the most. It supposedly has the spirit of the Pharaoh Yami locked in it. They also say that if you are the "chosen person" and you complete the Millennium Puzzle the Pharaoh will help you, protect you, and stay with you forever and ever. I hope the legend is true because you really need a friend. Also I'll definitely be home for Christmas and your B-day.  
Ja Ne,   
Mom  
Yugi smiled and immediately started to put the puzzle together. By the time he went to bed he only had 3 more pieces of the puzzle to put together. He went to sleep smiling and dreamed…  
*************************************************************************************  
Yugi's Dream…  
*************************************************************************************  
Yugi was in a golden palace. In front of him stood a figure in shadows. His shadow looked like Yugi's but taller. And this figure had crimson eyes that seemed to stare through him. This strange figure said,  
"It won't be long now hikari. Soon you will be safe. I will always protect you."' said the figure with a genuine smirk. Then the picture shifted and 9 figures who were also shrouded in darkness were in front of him. They all spoke at once,  
" Yugi we're your friends. We may be stubborn but we'll never abandon you. We'll always be by you and we'll always support you. You're not alone any more!" then they smiled and disappeared. Then all of a sudden he saw a fire ball and he screamed a name. He screamed,  
"Yami!!!" and everything went black.  
*************************************************************************************  
Real World…  
*************************************************************************************  
Yugi shot awake with sweat covering his entire body. 'What was that dream about?' he thought with slight alarm. Then his alarm went off.  
*************************************************************************************  
At School…   
*************************************************************************************  
Yugi had just finished putting the puzzle totally together and wishing the same old wish right before English. The night before they had had to write something explaining how light and dark coexisted. Yugi had maybe one paragraph while everyone who had done the assignment had at least 6 pages. Now they had to present the reports to the class. He winced when he heard the teacher say,  
"Yugi Mouto your first." He went to the front and said with a blush,  
" The light calls to the darkness as the darkness again calls to the light. One can not exist without the other. For there would be no good, no evil, no human, no nothing." as he finished he heard some snickers and felt ready to cry. Then he heard in his head,  
//Aibou? What's wrong? I thought your report was absolutely right!// he almost died right then and there. It was the voice from his dream last night. He thought hesitantly,  
/ Who are you? Are you going to hurt me?/ What he got back surprised him into fainting. He heard a voice that held great amusement say,  
//Oh Yugi! You are so naïve. Why I'm your yami. Or better said I'm your darkness as you are my light. I heard what you wished for. I will always protect you. You are safe now hikari. By the way your quite sexy when you blush like that. Also you may call me Yami.// He could almost see that cocky, predatory smirk. Then he fainted. 


	2. To Know the Tease

Chapter 2: To Know the Tease!  
*************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer:  
Hikari_angel: Noo!!!! I don't wanna say it!!! *Bursts into hysterical tears*  
Yami_angel: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I said it hikari please stop crying!  
*************************************************************************************  
When Yugi opened his eyes he was in a golden room full of toys. That's when he finally got a full view of Yami. 'Wow! He's almost just like me! Except he's got a more mature, courageous, and yet playful air about him. It makes me wanna grab him and k… Stop that! Where did that come from?' thought Yugi with a blush. Yami just smiled. He knew his hikari was going to be naïve but this was classical. Also he couldn't believe how pretty and utterly sexy his hikari was. It was totally unbelievable. He thought with an arrogant smirk,  
'I will have so much fun teaching my little hikari the harsher, more wilder side of life! But what gentle things will he end up teaching me?'  
" Um… Hi I'm Yugi. You must be Yami. It's nice to meet you." said Yugi with a smile.   
" Yes I am Yami. And it's nice to meet you to Yugi. Let me explain everything I can to you alright?" Said Yami with a cocky grin.  
" Alright Yami." said Yugi.  
" I am your darkness. You are my light. Your poem was absolutely true. But you forgot things that you may not know. Our connection makes us soul mates. We will always be together. Our bond makes us able to do the following. We can speak telepathically. We can enter the puzzle to our soul rooms. That is what this is called. I can take control of your body. I won't do it unless I have permission or you're in danger. We can touch each other mentally. I'm supposed to be able to separate from you but I don't know how yet. Lastly we can summon the Duel monsters and make them real. But you already know that don't you?" said Yami and then had a great need to breath. All Yugi could think was 'wow!' Yami got a mischievous look because Yugi had broadcasted his thoughts to him.  
" Also little hikari be careful of what you think. Since you are my other half I can hear everything you think unless you learn to block it. Since you haven't learned to block it yet I wouldn't suggest thinking anything to embarrassing for I will know what it is!" said Yami with a playful wink. Then he was gone and Yugi was awakening…  
*************************************************************************************  
Back in School…  
*************************************************************************************  
Yugi opened his eyes to find he was in the nurses office. He thought this was quite hilarious. He figured that he was just talking to Yami what was the big deal?  
//The big deal Aibou was that you seemed to have fainted in English class. It was quite funny. You just fell backwards into some kid's lap muttering about a strange voice in your head.// Yugi could almost hear Yami laughing at him.  
/ Yami! Please don't laugh at me! I was just surprised that's all!/ thought Yugi desperately trying not to cry because he thought Yami hated him.  
// Oh Aibou! I won't laugh at you! I promise!// thought Yami despairingly. His first day and his hikari was already crying because of him.  
/ Oh Yami! I just thought you'd think I was worthless because I was so weak. My dad and the kids at school think that I'm worthless.// said Yugi and then started to hiccup. Yami growled a little to himself. How dare they make his hikari feel like that! When he heard Yugi start to hiccup though he laughed to himself. His Aibou was so sweet and cute sometimes.  
*************************************************************************************  
Later that Night…   
*************************************************************************************  
Yami had decided that he needed to tease his hikari with dreams a little. It would get him ready for any sexual experiences. So he closed his eyes gentely and delved into Yugi's dream world…  
*************************************************************************************  
Yugi's Dream…   
*************************************************************************************  
Someone was next to him. They were so warm! Then he looked up and realized that it was Yami.  
/Hi! Yami how are you?/ asked Yugi politely. But all he got was a surprise. Yami leaned down and kissed him on the lips.  
/ Yami what are you doing?/ thought Yugi to his other half while trying not to moan. All Yami did was smirk. Then he licked Yugi's top lip knowing Yugi would gasp at this. That's exactly what he wanted though. He immediately delved his tongue into his little hikari's sweet mouth. This time Yugi did moan. This felt so good! He then hesitantly started to kiss Yami back. All of a sudden their kiss was very deep and passionate. Two minutes later they had to break for air.  
// We will be doing this everyday hikari. I hope that's alright with you. I liked it how about you?// asked Yami with a little smirk. Then Yugi started to blush.  
/I liked it but I don't know why./ said Yugi still as red as a tomato.  
// Two reasons why. First you need to be ready for this kind of thing. Secondly I wanted to because you're so fucking cute and sexy all the time.// Yami said with a wink. Then later after they had talked more Yugi had to wake up to go to school. Little did they know that on that day a group of heroes would be reformed and reunited…  
*************************************************************************************  
Author's note:   
Hikari_angel: You guys can vote on couples. The vote will be up until February 26. My ideas for couples are as follows:  
1) Yugi/Yami  
2) Joey/Seto  
3) Ryuu/Bakura  
4) Malik/Marik  
5) Tristan/Serenity  
6) Tea/Mai  
7) Dark Magician/ 36 others he breaks up with  
8) Dark Magician/ Blue Eyes White Dragon  
Just send me a review with your vote in it. If I don't get votes I'll just do what I want with the couples. 


	3. Right on Target

Chapter3: Right on Target  
*************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer:  
Hikari_angel: Since when did I ever say the disclaimer? In my eyes we own Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, Malik, Marik, and Ryuu because they are cute. So what if we don't have ownership papers. I'll just have to steal them. Yami is sleeping so I guess I'll say it. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But we will soon!  
*************************************************************************************  
Author's note:  
Yami_angel: Awake now! Oh someone asked how the Dark Magician and the Blue Eyes White Dragon could have sex. Well it's simple really. Since it's my story if they're paired up I make them have human forms. I wouldn't put them through that much torture! Also the Dark Magician if paired up with the Blue Eyes White Dragon would break up with the other 36 monsters he was seeing because he would realize that he loved the Blue Eyes the most! Lastly no romance until the next chapter so I have all votes there may be teasing by Yami though!  
*************************************************************************************  
That day Yugi walked into class with a smile. Then Yugi noticed there was about 10 people in his way. He froze and said politely,  
" I'm Yugi Mouto. Excuse me but I'd like to get through please."  
" Oh sorry! My name is Joey. Sorry for being in your way."  
" It's ok." Then Yugi smiled as the others turned to look at him.  
" Hey! I'm Ryuu. Over there is Bakura. Then that's Kaiba, Malik, Marik, Serenity, Tristan, Tea, and Mai." said Ryuu in a quiet, shy voice. Then Kaiba spoke,  
" After school if you decide to come with us you'll meet my brother Mokuba. Also Serenity is Joey's sister."  
" Sure I'll go with you! I'd be happy to meet your brother Kaiba and thanks because you guys are the first friends I've ever had!" said Yugi excitedly.  
/ Wow Yami! Can you believe I made friends at school? It's never happened before!/   
// Aibou? I know all of them from somewhere. I think they may be reincarnated souls from Egypt and were people I knew.// Then both Yugi and Yami heard in their heads at once,  
( Pharaoh? You mean to tell me you don't remember how to separate your body from your Aibou's? You just find the door labeled "exit" in the puzzle and walk out. Oh this is Bakura the " tomb raider" by the way!)  
// I wonder what the tomb raider's up to? Why would he help me? All well! Now that I know how to do it.// All of a sudden a boy that looked almost like Yugi popped out of the puzzle. The only differences were that he had more gold in his hair, crimson eyes, and was taller. Yugi looked at the boy for a second and then tackle hugged him yelling,  
" Yami! You're here! You're really here!!" Yami just smiled and hugged his little hikari right back. Then they all heard a song playing that caught their attention.  
\ Deep in 3043 the refugees survive. The whole of humanity lies in my hands. Give me a chance tonight to prove to you what's in my sight. Bring us to victory. Our dreams become reality! It's my time to fly. Father be with me tonight. Oh I'm right on target.\ That's when they all got a sense of de-ja-vu about each other. Like they had met each other way before then. Yugi was the only one either then Yami who had expected this. But the others were shocked. Joey shivered and said,  
" Did anyone else feel that? It was strange!" All at once they said sounding haunted,  
" Oh yeah! We felt it." Yugi and Yami just smiled. But with what Yami had told him Yugi had been expecting the de-ja-vu feeling. When Yugi smiled Yami felt like he was being lit on fire. He just wanted to ravish Yugi right then and there. Later on everyone hung out. And Yugi got to meet Mokuba. They hit it off right away though. Mokuba just basically worshipped Yugi like a god. Though they never thought they'd fall in love with or that they'd become so close of friends…  
********************************************************************************************  
Author's note2:   
Hikari_angel: I hope you guys don't mind that this chapter is kind of short. The other chapters will be a little longer. Because the first 3 chapters are sort of like introductory chapters or informational chapters. No more updates until the twenty-seventh. So I can get all of the pairings votes. 


	4. Falling for the first time

Chapter4: Falling for the first time  
*************************************************************************************  
Yami_angel: This a yaoi chapter between Yami and Yugi. Can't handle it go back now! Also very hentai.  
*************************************************************************************  
*Unknown voice* Say it or die. We then see hikari_angel is tied up and gagged. Hikari_angel just shakes her head no. All of a sudden the wall falls down. They look up to see yami_angel glowing bright violet.  
Yami_angel: Let my hikari go or parish.  
Hikari_angel: They wanted me to say the disclaimer.  
Yami_angel: We don't own the song or the show Ra damn it! You can't sue. *Sticks tongue out and says. Nah! N ah!  
*************************************************************************************  
A Couple months later…  
*************************************************************************************  
After their initial lesson involving Yami teasing Yugi there had been no more. And Yugi was getting quite frustrated. He had liked what Yami had done to him. But it seemed Yami would never do it again. So one day Yugi was thinking, 'Why won't Yami kiss me again? What did I do wrong?' Yami felt Yugi's frustration, and sadness.  
// Hikari? What's wrong? Why are you sad and frustrated so much? Can I help?// Yami thought worriedly.  
/ What? Nothing's wrong.// thought Yugi a little guiltily for lying to Yami.  
// Hikari don't lye to me! I want to help!// thought Yami loudly and appeared.  
/ I'm just fine!/ thought Yugi desperately. Yami grabbed Yugi's face making him look up. He looked Yugi in the eye and said in Yugi's mind,  
// One thing I hate is liars. Another thing I hate is being unable to help the people I love. You're making me deal with both. Now what's wrong!!// yelled Yami desperately.  
" Fine I'll tell you! Just don't hate me! I'm frustrated and sad because you haven't kissed me again and I liked it a lot when you did. Now you hate me!" yelled Yugi and then burst into tears.  
// I don't hate you hikari! And I haven't done that again because I thought you hated me! I'm so sorry hikari.// Yami thought and then turned on the radio. What they heard was this,  
" I'm so cool. To bad I'm a loser. I'm so smart. To bad I can't get anything figured out." Then Yami kissed Yugi hard on the lips. Yugi nearly died. It felt so good!  
/ Oh Yami! I love you./ Yami looked startled and said,  
// You do?// Yugi just smiled and said,  
/ Duh! Silly./ Then Yami was kissing him again. But this time Yami was licking his upper lip asking and demanding admittance at the same time. So Yugi opened his mouth and allowed Yami to enter his sweet cavern. As Yami began to explore and caress his mouth Yugi moaned,  
/ Oh Yami! Do…n't stop please!/  
// But Aibou! There's a whole lot more where that came from. I wanna show you!// said Yami teasingly. Then Yami started to suck on Yugi's neck and liked the reaction he got. Yugi started to writhe and moan on the bed. Yami thought to himself, 'So that's a weak spot huh? I'll have to remember that.'  
He then started to take Yugi's shirt off. After that he left a trail of kisses down Yugi's neck to his nipples. At once he found his prize. Yami took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it. When he thought Yugi was used to what he was doing Yami started to suck on Yugi's nipple harder. All Yugi could do now was writhe and moan Yami's name. Then Yami did the same thing to Yugi's other nipple. Yami then made his way down to Yugi's navel. After a minute he grabbed the zipper on Yugi's pants and pulled it down with his teeth. Then he unbuttoned Yugi's pants and slid them off very, very slowly. Then he grabbed the waist band of Yugi's boxers with his teeth and slid them down even slower. He then stood back, looked at Yugi and said,  
"Beautiful." At this Yugi blushed. Yami then took Yugi's hard cock in his mouth fully. Now all Yugi could do was writhe and moan nonsense. After that Yami began to suck Yugi's hard cock. And all Yugi could do was moan nonsense because he couldn't move. Then all of a sudden Yami stopped.  
/Yami!/ yelled Yugi desperately.  
// Just getting something called lube to make it easier. I won't be long.// And indeed he wasn't. Yami prepared Yugi for about 5 whole minutes. Yami then spread some lube liberally on his achingly hard length and slowly entered Yugi. 'God he's so tight!' thought Yami with a groan. He then stilled himself so Yugi could adjust. When Yugi said he was ready Yami started thrusting at a slow pace. He got faster and harder with each thrust. And Yugi met each of his thrusts. Yami was then pounding into Yugi and Yugi was chanting and moaning Yami's name.3 As they climaxed they fell asleep. 


	5. Cruel to be Kind

Chapter5: Cruel to be Kind  
*************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: *Owners of Yu-Gi-Oh!* Please let us go! Don't hurt us!  
Yami_angel: No! Not until you give me the ownership papers for Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Owners: No, never!  
Yami_angel: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But we will as soon as the owners hand over the papers.  
*************************************************************************************  
Author's note: *unison* It's Bakura X Ryuu  
*************************************************************************************   
One Week Later…  
*************************************************************************************  
Bakura was in the middle of doing his homework when he felt Egyptian magic. So he followed the magical traces to Ryuu's bedroom. When he opened the bedroom door he saw something that shocked him. Ryuu was sitting on the floor in a sacred circle, chanting in ancient Egyptian. What was worse was he was casting an ancient Egyptian spell.  
(( Ryuu what are you doing? What spell are you casting?)) Bakura thought worriedly.  
( I'm casting a spell to locate more millennium items for you. It's quite hard though.) thought Ryuu with a smile sensing Bakura's worry.  
(( Oh!)) said Bakura feeling very proud of his light. Later on that day Ryuu walked into Bakura's room to hear,  
"Cruel to be kind but in the right measure. Cruel to be kind it's all very design. Cruel to be kind but in the right measure. Ya gotta be cruel to be kind." This was significant because Bakura was usually always mean and cruel to Ryuu.  
(Bakura? You're alright, right?) thought Ryuu very worriedly.  
(( I'm fine Aibou! Please don't worry about me. I was just thinking about how I treat you and why. I treat you terrible and it's because I don't know how to tell you that I love you.)) said Bakura and then burst into tears because he treated his hikari the way he did. Ryuu just stepped over to him and kissed him on the lips gentely.  
( It's ok Bakura. I forgive you. And I love you too.) Bakura grinned evilly then.  
(( Ryuu I want to fuck you.)) purred Bakura in Ryuu's mind. Ryuu replied to Bakura's shock,  
( Then take me you idiot!) After they both stripped each other in quite a rush Bakura tied Ryuu to the bed then started to concentrate. A couple of items appeared. Bakura took one of the items out of the pile and walked forward. When Ryuu looked he realized the item that Bakura was carrying was an ice cream sandwich. Bakura then began to slid the ice cream sandwich down Ryuu's chest. Then Bakura licked all of the ice cream off of Ryuu's chest. He then slid the ice cream sandwich between Ryuu's legs on his rock hard length and let the rest melt.  
( Mmn… Bakura! Don't stop please? Mmn!) thought Ryuu with a moan. All of a sudden Bakura was sucking off the ice cream on Ryuu's length. Thing was Bakura had Ryuu's length fully in his mouth. Ryuu thought this was wonderful. Then Bakura spread some lube on his fingers and stuck his fingers slowly into Ryuu's entrance. Ryuu realized that at first it hurt but then it felt like he was on fire and he wanted more. Bakura then spread lube on his length and pushed into Ryuu before Ryuu could ask for more. He waited 5 minutes for Ryuu to adjust. Ryuu then said,  
" I want it fast and hard Bakura." So Bakura gave him just that. Before Ryuu knew it Bakura was pounding into him. Then all of a sudden they both saw explosions in front of their eyes and passed out from exhaustion. 


	6. Complicated

Chapter 6: Complicated  
*************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: * You hear screams of pain*   
Yami_angel: Give me the god damned, Ra fucking ownership papers now! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I'm really close. I also don't own " Complicated" because Avril Lavigne owns it.  
Hikari_angel: Don't hurt the owners to bad ok yami_angel?  
*************************************************************************************  
Author's note: This is kind of short and it's dedicated to Seto and Joey.  
*************************************************************************************  
Kaiba was thinking about how Yugi had beaten him. That brought up the god damned puppy. He couldn't stop thinking of the puppy. His beautiful puppy. But he'd never admit it personally to Joey. He was always really cruel to Joey at least in public. If they were ever alone in private he'd be quite nice to his puppy Joey. He then walked by Joey at school. He thought to himself,  
' Oh puppy. How do I tell you how I feel. I always end up acting differently around you then I intend to act.' And then he noticed the bruises and cuts on his puppy's face and arms. He was very pissed off and thought,  
' His father must have raped and beat him again! I'll have his heart on a silver platter and his head on my wall!' Then he heard a song coming from Joey's travel radio that he really liked,  
" You come over unannounced. Dressed up like your something else. Where you are and where exact you see your making me. Laugh out when you strike your pose. Take off all your preppy clothes. You know your not fooling anyone when you become. Somebody else round everyone else. Your watching your back like you can't relax. Your trying to be cool. You look like a fool to me." That's when the full meaning of the song hit Kaiba. So Kaiba ran up to Joey and turned off his radio.  
" Joey? Did your father hurt you again? Don't lie to me. I know how you feel. My step-dad does that to me as well. I take all the abuse so that he won't hurt Mokuba. If you want you can stay with me so that he can't hurt you. Ok?" said Kaiba in a rush. Joey just grabbed Kaiba's arm, yanked him to a janitor's closet and kissed him hard on the lips.  
" Kaiba? Shut up and fuck me! Oh by the way I love you, you big jerk." Joey said with a smile. In one second flat Kaiba had both of their clothes off. Then Kaiba had his mouth on Joey's nipples.  
" Mmn… Kaiba." moaned Joey loudly. The next thing Kaiba did was take Joey's hard cock fully in his mouth. He then started to bob his head up and down on Joey's cock.  
" Kai… ba!" moaned Joey very loudly and started to writhe around. But before Kaiba could get the lube and prepare him Joey said,  
" Kaiba? Don't worry about it. Just do it." So Kaiba just slammed into Joey as hard as he could. What surprised him was Joey just moaned and began meeting each and everyone of his thrusts. All of a sudden it felt like lightning hit them and they both climaxed violently. Before they fell asleep Kaiba whispered,  
" I love you my puppy." And then they fell into a peaceful sleep. 


	7. All the Things She Said

Chapter 7: All the Things she Said  
*************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: *yami_angel looks annoyed*  
Yami_angel: The owners of Yu-Gi-Oh! Are unconscious so we still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! We also don't own " All the Things She Said" because T.A.T.U. owns the song.  
*************************************************************************************  
Author's note:   
Yami_angel: This chapter is yuri hentai. It focuses on Tea and Mai's relationship. It's also the only yuri in the series.  
*************************************************************************************  
Tea and Mai were just walking together one day. They had become very good friends after what had happened at Duelist Kingdom. Then out of no where Mai said,  
" Tea? I just want you to know I love you. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. And I understand if you don't feel the same way about me." Mai was surprised when Tea said,  
" Don't worry Mai. I love you too. It won't ruin our friendship. It will strengthen our bond so that absolutely no one may break it." When Mai and Tea had started to walk again Mai heard a song that she thought was a good song for her and Tea. It went like this,  
" Mother looking at me. Tell me what do you see. Yes I lost my mind. Daddy looking at me. Will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?" All of a sudden Tea was kissing Mai hard on the lips. Then before Mai knew what was going on they were both naked. Tea then started to suck Mai's nipples really hard. Then Mai returned the favor for Tea. Tea's head just suddenly disappeared. Then there was a tickly, wet feeling between her legs. Meanwhile Tea was licking and sucking Mai's clit. Mai felt like she was going to burst.  
" Oh! Ah! Tea don't stop! Please?" moaned Mai. When Tea had to stop though Mai did the exact same thing to her. Then Mai climbed on top of Tea and started slamming her pelvis into her. She was also rubbing her clit against Tea's clit. Then when Mai and Tea came it felt like there was molten lava in their veins. Then they passed out…  
*************************************************************************************  
Author's note 2:  
Hikari_angel: Sorry it's so short. We're more interested in Yami and certain other character's relationships. Also yami_angel doesn't do that well with yuri relationships. Just yaoi and certain heterosexual and bisexual relationships. So please don't be angry!!!! 


	8. God Must Have Spent a Little More Time o...

Chapter 8: God Must have Spent a little more time on you  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer:  
Hikari_angel: The owners of Yu-Gi-Oh are still unconscious which means we don't have the ownership papers to Yu-Gi-Oh yet. We also don't own the song because N'sync does.  
  
Author's note:  
Yami_angel: This chapter focuses on Tristan and Serenity's relationship.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tristan was waiting at the hospital for Serenity. Today was the day that she got the bandages off of her eyes. He was a little nervous though. It would be the first time that Tristan would ever have seen Serenity's eyes. He wondered what color and shape they were. He also wondered if they were as beautiful as the rest of her was. When the doctor came out Tristan, and Joey both jumped up at the same time.  
" How is she? Is she ok?" Asked Joey very concerned.  
" May we go see her or not?" Asked Tristan sounding calm.  
" You may go see her. You may also take her home at 3:00 pm." Said the doctor with a smile. Joey and Tristan both rushed into Serenity's hospital room. While Joey hugged Serenity and started to chat excitedly to her Tristan just stood at the door waiting. He thought it was polite for Joey to see his sister first. But Serenity looked up at him then. She had the most beautiful blue eyes Tristan had ever seen. Tristan had forgotten that this was the first time Serenity had seen him. Serenity whispered,  
" Tristan? Is that you?"  
" Yeah Serenity. It's me." Tristan said with a smile.  
" Guess what Serenity! You get to come home at 3:00 pm. That's in half an hour." said Joey and Tristan excitedly. Serenity just smiled and thought,  
' Wow! Tristan is more handsome then I first imagined.'  
When it was time to leave Serenity was very eager to leave. Tristan walked in and said,  
" You ready yet Serenity? Joey's gonna take your bags. I'm gonna give you a ride on my bike."   
" I'm ready Tristan. That'll b perfectly okay." replied Serenity with a smile. As they left Tristan handed Serenity a pink riding helmet.  
" Thanks Tristan, Joey." said Serenity with a grin. Serenity then got on Tristan's bike and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. When Tristan got Serenity home they'd lost Joey. Tristan told Serenity,  
" Joey's probably at Seto Kaiba's house. You know they're involved now right?"  
" I figured that they were involved with each other. The way they fight all the time is a dead giveaway." said Serenity with a secretive smile.  
" Anyway Tristan. I just want you to know I think you're very handsome. I also like you very, very much." said Serenity in a worried, hushed voice.  
" I like you a lot too Serenity. I think you're the most beautiful thing I have ever saw." said Tristan while blushing very red. Then Tristan heard a song that he thought described Serenity perfectly,  
" Never thought that love could feel like this. And you changed my world with just one kiss. How can it be that right here with me. There's an angel. It's a miracle." Then Tristan kissed Serenity right on the lips. He slipped her dress slowly over her head as well. Then he took off his own clothing. Immediately he was sucking Serenity's nipples gentely. He then started to suck her clit.  
" Oh Tristan! Mmn! Ah!" moaned Serenity. She was trying to please him but he wouldn't let her. He then climbed on top of her and entered her with one thrust. He started thrusting faster and faster. Serenity was meeting him for every thrust. Then they both came violently. Lastly they kissed each other then fell peacefully asleep.  
Author's note: I know that this chapter kind of sucked. But give me a break! I'm not very good at writing anything but yaoi and that's it. 


	9. Bye, Bye, Bye

Chapter 9: Bye, Bye, Bye  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer:  
Hikari_angel: Calm down yami_angel! *Dodges flying chair and a dark energy ball* We may not own Yu-Gi-Oh now but we will soon. Also we don't own "Bye, Bye, Bye" because N'sync does but I'm not angry am I?  
  
Author's note:  
Hikari_angel: First off the Dark Magician's name will be Hiori. The Blue Eyes White Dragon's name will be Kenji. This will be short and there will be no lemon until next chapter. This chapter will center on Hiori realizing his true love and breaking up with his 37 other lovers. Lastly Hiori will have 2 chapters.  
Hiori had been thinking a lot about his relationships lately. He felt guilty for cheating on Kenji and not telling him. All of a sudden out of the blue he decided to break up with the 37 other Duel Monsters but how? Hiori knew just who could help him! Yami and Yugi sama. So he concentrated and appeared in front of something he'd never expected to see. Yami-sama and Yugi-sama were kissing each other on the lips. And Yugi had his legs wrapped around Yami's waist.  
" Hikari? Hiori's here and he needs to ask us something." said Yami breathlessly.  
" Oh Yami." replied Yugi with a gasp.  
" Well Yami, Yugi I need your help with something. Say that you're dating someone but your cheating on them with 37 other people as well. How do you tell the 37 other people you don't want to see them anymore because you love someone else?" answered Hiori and then burst in to tears.  
" I would use a meaningful song to get your point across. And I would tell the person you love that you cheated on them and why. If the person you love, loves you back they'll forgive you. If not there's plenty more fish in the sea." said Yami knowing full well what Hiori meant.  
" Yeah Hiori. I'd do what Yami suggested. And please stop crying!" pleaded Yugi.  
" Thanks. Yami, Yugi you helped me a lot." whispered Hiori then disappeared. When Hiori got back he gathered all of his lovers but Kenji. He turned on a radio and they heard,  
" I'm doing this tonight. Probably going to start a fight. I know this can't be right. Hey baby come on. I want to see you out that door. Baby bye, bye, bye."  
" Hiori do you mean it?" asked all the Duel Monsters a little shocked.  
" Yes. I love Kenji. I'm sorry!" Hiori replied sadly and disappeared. He then wrote a letter to Kenji since he wasn't home. It said,  
Dear Kenji,  
I have been cheating on you with 37 others. I broke up with them because I love you. I hope you aren't angry with me when you read this.  
Sincerely,   
Hiori  
*************************************************************************************  
An: Sorry that this is kind of short the rest of the chapters will be better. 


	10. My Sacrifice

Chapter 10: My Sacrifice  
*************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer:   
Yami_angel: I want the Ra damned ownership papers now!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hikari_angel: Calm down. Also we don't own the song because Creed does.  
When Hiori went to Kenji's house later Kenji was waiting for him.  
" Hiori. I got your note. We have to talk." said Kenji in a low voice. Hiori just followed Kenji silently. Once they got in to the house Kenji shut the door and looked at Hiori. Hiori said,  
" Look I'm sorry. They all started it. You know how I am. I will not beg for forgiveness. I can only hope you will accept my apology. But I understand if you don't." Kenji just smiled at Hiori.  
" Hiori the song I'm about to put on will tell you if I forgive you or not," said Kenji. Hiori then heard from out of nowhere,  
" Hello my friend we meet again. It's been a while where should we begin? Feels like forever. Within my heart a memory a perfect love that you've given me. Oh I remember. Cause when you're with me I'm free. I'm careless I believe. Above all the others we'll fly. It brings tears to my eyes. My sacrifice."  
" Oh Kenji! Do you mean it? Really?" cried Hiori hopefully. The only response he got was being kissed by Kenji. Hiori realized that he was cold and looked down. He saw that his robes and the rest of his clothing were missing. He then felt Kenji's mouth on his nipples sucking gentely. Kenji moved his mouth down to Hiori's rock hard cock and began to suck really hard. Then Kenji flipped Hiori on to his back. He thrust in to Hiori before you could say hi! But he knew this wouldn't hurt Hiori for they had done it many times before. He then thrusted in to Hiori hard and fast just the way he liked it. When they came there was a bright flash of light and they were asleep.  
*************************************************************************************  
An: Sorry for it being short but I'm better at human yaoi relationships. 


	11. Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely

Chapter11: Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely  
*************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: Don't have ownership yet but we will soon!  
An: Malik/Marik and kind of sappy  
He was doing it again. He was beating his hikari, Malik out of anger for the Pharaoh. Marik knew he shouldn't be beating Malik because Malik was already suicidal enough. But he couldn't help it! He finally got control of himself enough to stop. That's when he noticed that Malik was unconscious.   
' Oh well. At least he can't see me cry.' Marik thought sadly. Later on he cried himself to sleep in the chair he was sitting in. When he woke up Malik awoke as well.  
[ Marik my parents are coming! They're going to find you and take you. Then they're going to beat me! Help me please?] Whimpered Malik in his head terrified. Not one to refuse Malik when he was like this Marik thought back,  
| They won't get me Malik. And you'll be just fine because I'm going to help you. Now calm down my little hikari.| At the same time that Malik realized Marik had called him hikari his parents burst through his bedroom door. What they got was Marik glowing purple with Shadow energy, and about to throw a fireball at them. Well they turned and ran. Marik then hesitantly thought to Malik,   
| Malik? I love you my little hikari. How do you feel about me?| All Malik did when he heard this question was turn on the radio. What Marik heard made him actually want to cry.  
" Life goes on as it never ends. Eyes of stone observe the trends. They never say forever gaze for me. Guilty roads to an endless love. There's no control are you with me now? Your every wish will be done. Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling I need to walk with? Tell me why I can't be there where you are. There's something missing in my heart. Yes no matter what I have no place to run. Soar into my heart, body, and soul. How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show?" When Marik looked up he realized that Malik was curled in a ball crying, expecting to be hit. But instead of hitting him Marik picked him up and kissed him.  
[ Huh? What did you do with Marik? Mmn…Tastes like sugar.] Thought Malik to Marik slightly confused.  
| Hikari I'm so sorry for treating you like that. I let my anger for the Pharaoh blind me. I know I've said this already but I'll say it again. Malik I love you. I'm going to make you mine. You have exactly 3 seconds before I lose control! One, two, three!| Marik then proceeded to pounce on Malik and carry him to the bed. Marik ripped Malik's clothes off and Malik did the same to Marik's clothes. Marik was instantly on top of Malik and sucking on a nipple.  
[ Oh Marik! I love you too you big asshole.] Thought Malik with a wicked grin. Marik just moved his mouth to the other nipple, replacing his mouth with his hand on the previous nipple. After that Marik worked his way down to Malik's rock hard sex. Marik took Malik in his mouth fully. All Malik could do was moan. He could move yes. But he was afraid that if he moved Marik would stop. All too soon Marik stopped and Malik whimpered in strong protest. But then Marik was back. After he lubed his fingers, then stretched Malik he put some more lube on his fingers. He then spread the lube on his own hard sex and pushed in to Malik with one thrust. He waited one minute for Malik to adjust who gladly did so quickly. Then he began to pound in to the boy. But Malik was meeting him half way for each thrust. They climaxed at the same second. And with a great scream they came. Then the two just lay there until they fell in to a peaceful sleep. 


	12. The Millennium Bell's Evil Holder Yami's...

Chapter12: The Millennium Bell's Evil Holder. Yami's Memory.  
*************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: We thought we had the ownership papers but they were fake! *sob, sob*  
An: The next chapter is the final chapter. But if I get enough reviews and ideas I may write a sequel or another story that goes with this story.  
Yami and Yugi were on the porch to the game shop when Yami suddenly collapsed. Yugi was in a panic until Hiori showed up.  
" Hiori? What's wrong with Yami? He'll be ok right?" Yugi asked Hiori all teary eyed.  
" Yugi-sama listen. Yami-sama is just getting his memories of ancient Egypt back. Once he is done you will suddenly have them as well. He will be perfectly alright in about an hour." said Hiori with a knowing smile. So Yugi just called everyone and they waited for Yami to wake up.   
1 hour later…  
  
As Yami got his last memory back of Egypt he flew bolt upright. He remembered everything now. He remembered how Yugi and Tea had been his pleasure slaves. Though he had only taken pleasure from Yugi. He also remembered everyone else's roles back then. He remembered how addicted he had been to the Shadow Games. And he remembered how Sakuya had murdered everyone he cherished. What made him most angry was that she had hurt Yugi. She had killed his Yugi and had laughed about it! When Yami finally looked around though he realized that everyone else must also remember. For they were all in their ancient Egyptian clothing and looking at him expectantly for orders. But with Yugi in those robes he wasn't sure he remembered how to think. All Yami could do at the moment was stare at Yugi. He began thinking to himself,  
' I will not jump Yugi, I will not jump Yugi. Oh hell! I'm going to jump him.' And Yami did in fact jump Yugi.  
The Next Day At School…  
  
" Class we have two new students today. This is Crystillya and Sakuya. They are cousins. Please make them feel welcomed." said the teacher in monotone. At least eleven people saw the Millennium Bells around their necks, jumped at what they saw, and growled. Sakuya just laughed evilly in their heads and said in a calm voice,  
" Soon I'll control the world. But first I'll have to kill you all again. Oh and Marik, Yami didn't kill your father I did." But little Yugi noticed how Crystillya cringed and he told everybody. Then he asked,  
" What do we do about Crystillya? We can't kill Sakuya because we'll end up killing her innocent hikari. But how do we get rid of Sakuya without hurting Crystillya? There just has to be a way to get rid of Sakuya and save Crystillya." 


	13. The Final Battle

Chapter13: The Final Battle  
*************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: We don't own this show, Sakuya, Crystillya, or the Millennium Bell. But there's always another place and time!  
An: This is the last chapter of the story. I am willing to write another story to go along with this. Review the story if have ideas for the sequel or I can't give you one!  
They were all sitting around the table at Yugi's trying to figure out what to do about Sakuya when Yugi suddenly got an idea. Yugi asked with much curiosity,  
" How was Sakuya treated in Egypt? Was she treated good, bad, or worse? Because I think I may have an idea on how to get rid of evil Sakuya and save Crystillya." Yami looked up at Yugi and said with a gentle smile,  
" Sakuya was always treated poorly. She was often beaten and raped. I tried to stop it but at the time my parents were in control not me. By the time I came to power Sakuya already hated me and was also very, very evil."  
" What if we were to attack Sakuya enough to weaken her and then heal her somehow? Would that work?" asked Yugi hesitantly wanting to know what everyone thought. He heard the following responses from everyone,  
" It's a good idea hikari!" said Yami with a lustful look in his eyes.  
" Good idea Yugs!" replied Joey with a grin.  
" Wow! Your really smart porcupine!" exclaimed Marik and Bakura.  
" Do we really get to fight?" asked Malik and Seto.  
" We'll help too!" said Ryuu, Tea, and Tristan.  
" I'm all for it!" said Mai and Serenity.  
" May I help?" asked Mokuba shyly. Yugi just nodded quietly, not knowing what to say at all. Then Yami looked up with a cocky grin on his face. He said with high amusement in his voice,  
" We'll need two plans. We'll need a main attack plan of course. But we'll also need a back up strategy in case the main battle strategy fails." So they started to work out battle strategies for the final battle. By the time they were done they had the following plans written on paper,  
Plan A  
  
1) Ryuu and Bakura attack Sakuya with as much magic as possible.  
2) Then Malik and Marik attack with knives as long as possible.  
3) Then Tristan, Tea, and Joey attack with their favorite Dual Monsters until they can no longer stand.  
4) After that Seto attacks with anything with anything he can throw.  
5) Yami then uses Mind Crush, and Obliterate on Sakuya to weaken her farther.  
6) Next Yugi heals Sakuya.  
7) Mokuba is first aid if needed.  
Plan B  
  
1) We all attack at the same time and hope that works.  
2) If that fails we run for our lives.  
Everyone agreed to attack Sakuya in three weeks. That would give them enough time to prepare and train. Then Yami said in a low voice,  
" Let's get started with our training. We must be ready when the time comes to attack Sakuya." And so their training began. Yami and Bakura made sure to train Yugi and Ryuu in self-defense and hand to hand combat. The others worked on various weaknesses as well. The training was going really well though. But the training was also hard and grueling.  
The Last Day of Training…  
Yami woke up early and glanced over. Sure enough there was little Yugi asleep next to him. He thought for one minute and kissed him firmly on the lips all the while rubbing Yugi's length with a grin. He knew this would awaken his hikari.  
" Um! Yami good morning!" said Yugi with a smile.  
" Good morning hikari. It's time to get up and train little Yugi." Yami replied with a predatory smirk. Yugi just smirked and said,  
" Can't we just make out quickly before we train Yami?" All he got was being kissed again. After they finished fucking each other something went wrong. All of a sudden Yami disappeared. Yugi heard the following in his head right before Yami completely disappeared,  
// Aibou don't let Sakuya take me to the Shadow Realm! Please save me from the darkness. I don't want to hurt you.// Yugi just screamed in his mind,  
/ Yami!!!!!!!!!!/  
The Next Day…  
The previous day Yugi had spent locked up in his room. He had been so angry he didn't want to come out. But he'd also been moping for Yami. But today he'd decided to come down stairs. When he came down everyone crowded around him and he heard,  
" Yugi are you alright?" said Ryuu, Malik, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, and Serenity. He then heard from out of nowhere,  
" Where's Yami? Is he alright?" asked Bakura, Marik, Mai, Tea, and Kaiba at the same time.  
" Sakuya has kidnapped Yami. The plan will go through just like it was made but with one difference. Yami will not attack Sakuya so everyone will have to work harder." said Yugi coldly. So then everyone began to gather the materials that were needed to attack Sakuya.  
Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm…  
" Come on Yami! You know that you want to play a Shadow game. Just play one game," said Sakuya in a sweetly false voice. What she got from Yami angered her greatly. Yami said sarcastically,  
" Yeah Sakuya! I'm going to become addicted to the Shadow games again just so you can open the Shadow Realm on Earth. Oh and I'm going to play the Shadow games naked! Or did you forget that I was naked when you kidnapped me!" Yami just rolled his eyes at Sakuya and turned his head away arrogantly. Sakuya slapped Yami hard on the face and said,  
" You will play the Shadow games if I have to force you myself! I will open the Shadow Realm if it's the last thing I do!! Do you understand me?"  
At the Same Time…  
Everyone was gathered in a circle in the middle of Yugi's living room. Yugi looked at everyone there with a cold determination in his eyes and said,  
" Is everyone ready? You all know your jobs?" They all shook their heads yes. Then Ryuu and Bakura stepped forward and began to chant in Egyptian. They were trying to open a portal to the Shadow Realm. All of a sudden a hole opened in the wall. The hole that had opened was very dark and cold. Ryuu and Bakura looked up and said,  
" That's the portal to the Shadow Realm. We have no idea how long we can keep the portal open or if we can open it again. So let's hurry!" So then everyone ran through the portal as fast as they could. When they looked up they all realized that they were in a very dark and really evil place. After they continued to walk for a while they came upon a scene that angered Yugi beyond belief. They saw Yami chained to a wall completely naked with Sakuya in front of him yelling and hitting him. Yugi looked up and growled,  
" Attack!!!!!!" Ryuu and Bakura immediately began chanting and throwing magic attacks at Sakuya. Although they were small attacks at the moment Sakuya began to scream at them. When Ryuu and Bakura's attacks got bigger Sakuya started to fight back and scream at the top of her lungs. The Marik, Malik, Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Seto attacked at the same time. Marik and Malik had begun to throw knives at Sakuya. None of the knives had missed their marks. Tristan, Tea, and Joey began attacking with their favorite Duel Monsters. Then Seto attacked with some spells, sorcery, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon. They continued attacking Sakuya mercilessly until Yugi said,  
" Move! It's my turn." Yugi threw one supposed attack at Sakuya but it wasn't what it seemed. The attack actually healed Sakuya and the Millennium Bell began to ring. Now Sakuya was just a normal yami and not overly evil. Yugi got Yami down and healed him and they all went home just barely making it out of the Shadow Realm alive… 


End file.
